slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nataniel/Rozmowy
left =Liceum= Odcinek 1 ♥ A. EJ, NATANIEL, TO TY? - B. Dzień dobry, szukam głównego gospodarza. + ' C. Cześć, nie widziałeś gdzieś może Nataniela w okolicy? // ♥ ''Dzień dobry, to ja jestem Nataniel, potrzebujesz czegoś? '''A. Dyrektorka kazała mi się z tobą spotkać w sprawie mojej teczki z dokumentami. + B. Musisz przejrzeć moją teczkę z dokumentami, dyrektorka kazała to zrobić. - ♥ A co najważniejsze, wygląda na to, że zapomniałaś dołączyć formularz z podpisem swoich rodziców. Musisz go dostarczyć. A. To chyba nic poważnego? W końcu to tylko papiery. - B. Jesteś pewny? Sama przygotowałam wszystkie dokumenty. + C. Okej, w takim razie zostawiam ci to wszystko i przyjdę, kiedy będę miała pozostałe dokumenty. - ♥ A więc, odnośnie twojej teczki, uzupełniasz dokumenty? Nie miałem jeszcze czasu sprawdzić czy twój formularz gdzieś tu jest, w razie czego zajrzyj później, okej? A. Pfff... daj mi chwilę spokoju z tymi dokumentami. - B. Gadasz tylko o papierach. Zawsze jesteś taki sztywny? + C. Zdecydowanie, nie jesteś zbyt zabawny. + ♥ To prawda, że nie nie mam opinii osoby zbyt zabawnej, będę musiał się trochę wysilić. A. Jestem pewna, że jak chcesz to potrafisz być zabawny. + B. Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obrazić... + C. Może jak połkniesz clowna to ci to pomoże... - ♥ Och, Sucrette, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, przykro mi, ale w końcu nie możemy zapisać cię do tej szkoły. A. To żart, heh?.. + B. Co? Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobiłam? + C. ...Kpisz sobie zemnie? Niema takiej opcji, żeby mnie nie przyjęli do tej szkoły. - ♥ Haha, gdybyś widziała swoją minę. Niezły żart, co? A. "Hahaha" słaby ten twój żart. - B. Chyba nie jesteś zbyt dobry w opowiadaniu dowcipów. // C. Haha, ale to nie jest śmieszne, przestraszyłeś mnie. + ♥ W sumie to nieźle się zawieruszyła wśród innych papierów, ale odłożyłem ją na bok, trzymaj. A. Wiesz może, gdzie mogę zrobić swoje zdjęcie? // B. Masz może pieniądze na opłatę za moją teczkę? C. (O nic więcej nie pytasz) // Odcinek 2 ♥ Cześć! Co słychać? Wszystko okej? A. (Popłakujesz) B. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego zdjęcie z mojej teczki zostało pomazane i rozwieszone w całej szkole? // albo + C. Grupka wstrętnych dziewuch mnie tu prześladuje. ♥ Słuchaj, przykro mi, nie wiem jak ktoś mógł mieć dostęp do twojego zdjęcia. A. Niewiarygodne! Jako główny gospodarz, naprawdę, do niczego się nie nadajesz! - B. ...To ty? // C. Nie możesz czegoś zrobić? Niech odpowiedzą za to co zrobiły! + ♥ Jakie żmije? A. Wiesz, zawsze trzymają się razem. Blondynka, Amber, o tobie też mówiła. W każdym razie, wszystkie trzy to idiotki. + ' B. Wiesz, zawsze trzymają się razem. Blondynka, Amber, o tobie też mówiła. Widać, że jest z nich najgorsza. Chyba się jej podobasz, ale z tego co widzę, to niezła z niej żmija. Tylko cię ostrzegam. - C. Nie możesz czegoś zrobić? O tych trzech dziewczynach, szczególnie o tej "Amber" ...Prawdziwa z niej #@=?!! - ♥ ''A więc? A. A więc... Powiedział, że gdybyś był mężczyzną, to sam byś go o to poprosił. // '''B. „Jeśli jesteś mężczyzną, to sam mnie o to poproś!” (Imitujesz głos Kastiela) + C. ... - ♥ Potrzebujesz czegoś? B. Znasz kogoś z klubu koszykówki? + ♥ Uparty jak osioł! Ponaciskaj go jeszcze trochę i w końcu podpisze. A. Okej, spróbuję jeszcze raz. + B. Pfff, oddać przysługę, mówiłeś... - C. Taa... Ale denerwuje mnie ten typ. + ♥ Przyznaję, że nie za często zaglądam do klubów, nie za bardzo się orientuję. Przykro mi A. (Nalegasz) // B. (Nie nalegasz) // ♥ Nie, dlaczego? Musisz pozbierać piłki dla klubu tak? A. Tak, ale nie mogę ich znaleźć // B. Tak szukam ich.. Przynajmniej mam jakieś zajęcie. + C. Pff..Wszędzie ich szukam. - ♥ Och jak dobrze, że Cię spotkałem. Może mi oddać przysługę? A. Nie, nie sądzę. - B. Pewnie. + C. Jakiego rodzaju przysługę? // ♥ Dziękuję bardzo. Muszę zdobyć podpis Kastiela na usprawiedliwieniu i, szczerze, im rzadziej go widzę, tym lepiej. Mogłabyś go poprosić o ten podpis i przynieść mi go potem? A. Serio? Przypadkiem nie jest to twój obowiązek? No dobra, skoro mam służyć głównemu gospodarzowi... - B. Spoko, nie ma problemu. // C. Kastiel?... Z nim nie ma łatwo, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. + Odcinek 3 ♥ (Wzrusza ramionami) W każdym razie, przykro mi że wciągnąłem cię w tę historię. Nie powinienem prosić cię o taką przysługę i stawiać cię w takiej sytuacji. Możemy porozmawiać o kimś innym niż o Kastielu? A. Okej, nie widziałeś może, żeby przebiegał tędy pies? + B. Okej, dyrektorka się na mnie wkurzyła. // C. Okej, dyrektorka mnie dzisiaj nieźle przestraszyła. Można by powiedzieć, że oszalała. - ♥ Pies dyrektorki? Znowu uciekł? A. Tak, dokładnie! Ale to chyba nie powód, żeby tak na mnie nakrzyczeć! - B. Przesadza, to jej pies, i zdziwiłabym się gdybyśmy my mieli prawo przyprowadzać zwierzęta do szkoły. + C. I co ja na to poradzę? Cała wina spadła na mnie, muszę odnaleźć jej psa i nie mogę powiedzieć nawet słowa na ten temat? // ♥ A. W sumie to jestem pewna, że ty też masz psa! - B. W sumie to jestem pewna, że ty masz kota! + C. W sumie to ty masz jakieś zwierzęta? // ♥ Nie, chciałbym, ale moja mama ma alergię. A. Szkoda, to prawda, że koty są słodkie. + B. Znowu alergia? Wszyscy macie w domu ten problem czy co? C. Szkoda, w zamian mógłbyś mieć psa. // ♥ Sam nie wiem. Są za bardzo natrętne... i większość z nich jest trochę "głupia"? A. Ale one są takie słodkie! Szczególnie małe pieski! - B. Ale one są takie słodkie! Szczególnie duże psy! - C. Nie wiadomo co! Psy nie są głupie! Rozumieją wiele rzeczy i bardzo dużo też można je nauczyć. + ♥ Su, widziałem przed chwilą jak przebiegał tędy pies! Próbowałem go dogonić, ale mi też uciekł. A. Jesteś teraz zajęty? Może we dwójkę byłoby go łatwiej złapać. - B. Znalazłam jego rzeczy i zabawki, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby go to interesowało. // C. Chyba sobie odpuszczę, nie wygląda na to, żeby chciał dać się złapać... + ♥ Naprawdę? Komu? A. Dajanowi. Nie jest z naszego liceum, więc możesz go nie znać. // B. Pytasz jako główny gospodarz? C. Dajanowi, trenuje z klubem koszykówki. // ♥ Wiesz, nawet w liceum nie znam wszystkich. A. A już myślałam. + B. No co ty, na pewno buszujesz w aktach wszystkich uczniów? - C. Tak... Wydaje mi się, że to normalne. // ♥ Ale i tak mam dużo znajomości. Za to znam wszystkich nauczycieli. A. Lizus! - B. Są sympatyczni? + C. Ech... W końcu to tylko nauczyciele. + ♥ Znam ich tylko z nazwiska i z widzenia. Za wiele z nimi nie rozmawiam. A. Mogłam się tego domyślić. B.W końcu jesteś takim samym uczniem jak wszyscy. + C. Nie korzystasz z tego, żeby dobrze wypaść? - ♥ Co? Nie no, tylko tak pytam. A. (Odchodzisz) // B. Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś zazdrosny? +/- (zależy od lovometru: jeśli masz wysoki, to wzrośnie, a jak niski, to spadnie.) ♥ Tak? B. Ona naprawdę nie jest miła dla ludzi. ♥ Ach tak? A. Jakby to powiedzieć... - B. Ona wykorzystuje innych. + C. Już nic, w sumie to nieważne. // ♥ Nie owijaj w bawełnę. Jeśli masz z nią jakiś problem to mi powiedz. A. Nie, nic, nieważne. - B. Ona wykorzystuje innych. // ♥ Co to znaczy, że wykorzystuje innych? A. Wiesz, że ukradła pieniądze Kenowi? B. To prawdziwa żmija, wszystkim przysparza kłopoty, wiedziałeś o tym? C. W porównaniu do ciebie... Czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko. + ♥ Co? Na pewno by tego nie zrobiła! A nawet jeśli, to ktoś przyszedłby się poskarżyć, nieprawdaż? A. Naprawdę, nic ci nie można powiedzieć na temat twojej siostry... Może pewnego dnia zauważysz. - B. Znasz Kena, prawda? Serio myślisz, że to typ osoby, która przychodzi się skarżyć? // C. Czy przypadkiem ktoś nie ma na nią złego wpływu? + Odcinek 4 ♥ Ah, dzień dobry. Witamy pana. A. Tak więc, to jest pokój gospodarzy. Gdyby następnym razem potrzebował pan pomocy, radzę zapytać o Nataniela. Jest bardzo uczynny. + B. Tak więc, to jest pokój gospodarzy. Gdyby następnym razem potrzebował pan pomocy, radzę zapytać Nataniela. Jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, aby dobrze wypaść. - C. Tak więc, to jest pokój gospodarzy. Gdyby następnym razem potrzebował pan pomocy... // ♥ Co? Mówisz serio? A. Nie, to żart! - B. Pewnie, że mówię serio! Proszę, zrób coś! + C. Nie pierwszy raz ci o tym mówię! // ♥ Jeszcze nie, nie miałem czasu. A. Serio, to twoja siostra. Rusz się. - B. Okej, w każdym razie nie naciskam. - C. Ok, przyjdę później. + ♥ W końcu pogadałem z Amber. A. To już wiem, dzięki. Właśnie się na mnie rzuciła. Co jej powiedziałeś? // B. Zauważyłam, nie minęły dwie minuty, a już się na mnie rzuciła. To co jej powiedziałeś? Przynajmniej poskutkowało? + C. I co jej powiedziałeś? Bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było zbyt skuteczne... - ♥ Eh, w sumie nie. Przykro mi. A. No dobra, muszę coś wymyślić i dać nauczkę twojej siostrze. // B. No dobra, chcę się zemścić na twojej siostrze. - C. No dobra, nie chciałbyś pomóc mi ukarać swoją siostrę? - ♥ Najwyraźniej... Jestem strasznie zaskoczony zachowaniem mojej siostry, nie wiedziałem, że jest taka w szkole. Może mogłem cię wcześniej posłuchać. A. W końcu to zauważyłeś! A więc, wyświadczysz mi przysługę? - B. Nie szkodzi, ale teraz wyświadczysz mi małą przysługę, prawda? - C. W ramach przeprosin wyświadczysz mi przysługę, prawda? // ♥ Chcesz się zemścić? Nie uważasz, że to trochę głupie zachowywać się jak ona? A. Będę gorsza od niej! // B. Spoko! To nie będzie nic bardzo złośliwego. - C. Heh, skoro "dyrekcja" nic nie robi, sama muszę sobie jakoś radzić. - ♥ Mówisz o swojej małej zemście? Czego chcesz dokładnie? A. Wyrzuć ją z liceum! - B. Kilka wskazówek, coś czego w szczególności nie lubi... // C. Chcę, żeby zapłaciła za to co zrobiła. - ♥ Ona zawsze panicznie bała się pająków. Może to Ci w czymś pomoże? A. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam iść poszukać... pająków? Blee... - B. Ale ja też boję się pająków! // C. I co niby mam potem zrobić z tymi pająkami? - ♥ Sucrette! Dyrektorka właśnie mi powiedziała, że zostałaś ukarana, bo widziała jak mazałaś po szafce razem z Li?! A. Tak, to twoja wina. Straciłam za dużo czasu na schowanie pająków w szafce i zostałam przyłapana! - B. Tak, Li mnie zauważyła i przez przypadek została w to wciągnięta. W końcu obie zostałyśmy ukarane. C. Taaa... Ale pierwszy raz zrobiłam coś takiego... - ♥ Mówiłem Ci, że to zły pomysł. A. Oh, nie praw mi morałów. - B. Ale bardzo kuszący... Po prostu nie miałam szczęścia. + C. Byłam po prostu w złym miejscu o złej porze. Jak będę mogła to spróbuję jeszcze raz. - ♥ Euh, euh (kaszle). Mówisz, że widziałaś ducha? A. Taak! To było straszne! Byłyśmy z Li na klatce schodowej, już miałyśmy iść, gdy nagle usłyszałyśmy hałas, a potem zobaczyłyśmy cień!... Uciekłyśmy... - B. Tak, usłyszałam krzyk, a potem pojawił się wielki cień! // C. Tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem czy to był duch, ale widziałam jak nagle pojawił się ludzki cień. // ♥ Czemu chcesz prowadzić to śledztwo? Naprawdę wierzysz w duchy? B. Może? W każdym razie coś lub ktoś tam był. ♥ Kawałek plastiku i niedopałki? To niczego nie dowodzi. A. Nie rozumiesz? B. Ehh... Na pewno ktoś tu był. // C. Nie ma w liceum strażnika nocnego? Iris o tym wspomniała. ♥ Strasznie mi przykro, to prawda, że ostatnio nawet w domu są z nią problemy... Może mógłbym ci oddać te pieniądze. A. Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze... Mógłbyś z nią pogadać, żeby mnie zostawiła w spokoju? + B. Zabrała mi 10$. Ale chcę, żeby dostała nauczkę! - C. Okej, daj mi 10$ i zakończmy ten temat. - ♥ Ale ktoś mógł go zgubić rano, przed lekcjami. Jak chcesz to go zatrzymam, gdyby ktoś chciał się po niego zgłosić. A. Nie, jestem pewna, że ktoś zgubił te rzeczy w nocy. Spróbuję się dowiedzieć do kogo należą. - B. Nie, chcę się dowiedzieć kto się szwęda nocą po szkole! - C. Ehhh... Najpierw sama spróbuję znaleźć właściciela, jak mi się nie uda to ci to oddam. // ♥ Ah to prawda, że byłaś tu po lekcjach... A więc co widziałaś? A. Wszystko okej? Dziwnie wyglądasz. - B. Byłam tu z Li, wiesz dlaczego. Jesteś jakiś dziwny. - C. Zgadnij! + ♥ Co znowu widziałaś? A. Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię! B. Duch znowu się pojawił! C. W sumie to znowu usłyszałam ten sam hałas, ale nic nie widziałam... // ♥ Ach... Źle to przyjęła. Powiedziała, że jeżeli to zrobię, to ona powie rodzicom, że uwziąłem się na nią w szkole. A. A widzisz? // B. Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Już od jakiegoś czasu powtarzam ci, że twoja siostra to żmija. - ♥ Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? A. Nigdy nie wracasz do siebie? + B. ...Czy ty masz jakieś życie poza szkołą? - ♥ Chyba ci się zdawało. A. Nie, zapewniam cię, że to był duch! Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... - B. Obu nie mogło nam się to samo przyśnić. Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... // C. Nie sądzę... Mam zamiar przeprowadzić małe śledztwo... // ♥ (Po tym, jak Su widziała rozmawiających ze sobą Kastiela i Nataniela) A. Widziałam cię przed chwilą z Kastielem. B. Co przede mną ukrywasz? C. Przyznaj się do wszystkiego! ♥ Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. To nie byłem ja... A. Bierzesz mnie za idiotkę? B. Wydaje mi się, że jestem tu na tyle długo, aby móc was rozpoznać. // C. Czemu nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć? ♥ No dobra, gadaliśmy razem. W końcu to się zdarza. A. Okej, o czym gadaliście? B. Co knujecie?... // C. Naprawdę, z ciebie wszystko trzeba wydusić na siłę! Odcinek 5 ♥ Nie mogę o tym gadać... A. Czaję... W takim razie, skupię się na szukaniu klucza. // B. Powiedz mi! Jak inaczej mam ci pomóc? // C. Skoro mi nie ufasz, to radź sobie sam! - ♥ Nie podoba mi się to za bardzo, ale chyba nie mam wyboru... A. Rozumiem, ale wydaje mi się, że masz rację... + B. Masz rację, nie masz innego wyboru! C. Nie powinieneś tego robić! - ♥ Tak... Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ryzykować? A. Tak, muszę się koniecznie dowiedzieć kto to zrobił! B. Nie, ale czuję, że powinnam... - C. Nie jestem pewna, ale chcę wiedzieć kto to zrobił. + ♥ Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym kogoś podejrzewał, to bym się tak nie zamartwiał. A. Może ktoś, kto ma złe stopnie i musi oszukiwać? // B. Może ktoś, kto wiedział, że przez to będziesz w tarapatach? C. Ech... Niech pomyślę... ♥ Skoro ktoś mi go ukradł, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie on może być. Ogólnie albo zostawiam go w pokoju gospodarzy albo mam go przy sobie. '' '''A. Jak ktoś mógł ci go ukraść skoro cały czas masz go na oku? //' B. Spoko, znajdzie się. // C. To chore, nie uważasz na swoje rzeczy czy co?! - ♥ Poczekaj! W sumie... Dokumenty, które zostały skradzione to przyszłe sprawdziany. Jak możesz się domyślić, były trzymane pod kluczem w pokoju nauczycielskim. A. Super, a więc sprawdziany będą opóźnione?! - B. Teraz lepiej rozumiem powagę sytuacji. // lub + C. Och, rozumiem! Nie martw się, znajdziemy je! // ♥ Co cię skłoniło żeby stanąć po mojej stronie i zmusić Kastiela do podpisania usprawiedliwienia? A. Bałam się, że coś ci zrobi. - B. Po prostu chciałam ci pomóc. - C. W sumie to sama nie wiem, masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? // Odcinek 6 ♥ Powinnaś raczej zapytać innych dziewczyn z liceum. Nie znam na tyle dobrze Rozalii, żeby wiedzieć co lubi. A. Nie masz nawet najmniejszego pomysłu? + B. Sama się dziwię, że zadałam ci to pytanie... // ♥ Nie za dobrze... Amber zgotowała mi niezłe piekło w domu, gdy tylko została zawieszona... A. Nie przejmuj się. Przejdzie jej. - B. Dostała to na co zasłużyła! + lub // C. Taaa... To prawda, że byłeś dla niej dosyć ostry. // ♥ Eh... Sam nie wiem. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? A. Lubię czerwony. - lub // B. Niebieski. + C. Zielony. // lub - ♥ To prawda... Ale sama musisz przyznać, że miała powody, żeby się na mnie wkurzyć. A. Skoro uprzykrzanie życia innym sprawia ci przyjemność to nie chcę cię już znać. - B. Zastanawiałam się... To ona ma ci to za złe czy sam masz sobie to za złe? // C. To prawda. Ale ty też miałeś niezły powód, żeby tak postąpić. + ♥ Ja... Tak, ale to nieważne. A. Łał. W życiu bym nie powiedziała, że ktoś taki jak ty miał już dziewczynę. - B. Jak to się stało, że teraz jesteś sam? + C. Rozumiem... - Odcinek 7 ♥ Co...? A co niby moi rodzice mają do tego? A. A więc miałam rację. Jesteś prawdziwym lizusem, nawet w domu. // B. A więc to prawda? Robisz to wszystko dla rodziców? // C. Nie denerwuj się. Zadałam ci tylko pytanie. // ♥ Tak. Mam raczej dobrą pamięć do takich rzeczy. A. Ja też, ale nigdy mi nie powiedziała, że to dzisiaj! B. Jak to? Mówiła ci o swoich urodzinach? // C. Dałeś jej jakiś prezent? // ♥ Nie, ale widziałem jej datę urodzin na liście gospodarzy. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jest przewodniczącą swojej klasy. A. Aha, spoko. // B. I tak po prostu zapamiętałeś jej datę urodzin? To podejrzane! - ♥ Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? A. Nigdy nie wracasz do siebie? + B. Czy ty masz jakieś życie poza szkołą? - ♥ Wobec Amber jest o wiele bardziej pobłażliwy. Jak to każdy ojciec dla swojej córki. Tak mi się wydaje. A. To niesprawiedliwe! // B. Tak, w pewnym sensie to normalne. - C. Przestań się skarżyć. - ♥ Normalne, że jest dla mnie ostry? A. Tak, ma rację. - B. Pewnie, że nie. Przestań brać wszystko tak do siebie! Powiedziałam, że to normalne, że jest bardziej wyrozumiały dla swojej córki! ♥ Sama mnie poprosiłaś, żebym o tym mówił. A. Taaa, ale nie myślałam, że będziesz tak przynudzać! - B. Sorry, nie to miałam na myśli. // Odcinek 8 ♥ Tym lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy myślą tak jak ty. A. Nie wiem, ale pomysł jest bardzo oryginalny. // B. Nie powinno być żadnych problemów! C. W końcu dzięki temu nie będzie lekcji... ♥ Serio? A więc mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego! Uwielbiam ten gatunek książek. W szczególności te, w których imię przestępcy nie jest podane na początku. A. Ja wolę wiedzieć na początku. + B. Tak, też wolę takie książki. ♥ Czasem mam wrażenie, że odpowiadasz na moje pytania nie wiedząc w ogóle o czym mówisz... A. Ha ha, zostałam zdemaskowana... - B. Nie, nieprawda! Serio lubię te książki! // ♥ Jak widzisz robię też inne rzeczy. Ja też potrzebuję zrobić sobie przerwę. A. ... - B. W sumie to co tam czytasz? ♥ To kryminał. Często czytam kryminały. A. Nie czytasz nic innego? Jest wiele innych gatunków książek! + B. Ja też bardzo lubię kryminały. To mój ulubiony gatunek. // C. Ale nudy... - ♥ Zapomniałaś? A. Tak, zupełnie... Mógł mi o tym przypomnieć! // B. Tak, zupełnie... Jestem pewna, że nieźle się uśmiał. // C. Tak, zupełnie... Ale z niego... // ♥ Wiem, ale to mój ulubiony gatunek książek. Uwielbiam sam kombinować kto jest winny zanim przeczytam książkę do końca. A. Ja wolę wyobrażać sobie świat, który jest opisany w książkach fantastycznych. // B. Ja wolę czytać romansidła. C. To prawda, że to świetna sprawa, gdy powoli dowiadujesz się jak doszło do popełnionej zbrodni. + ♥ Chciałbym, ale problem w tym, że obiecałem Melanii, że pomogę jej przy nauce... A. Okej, rozumiem... Szkoda. // B. Och, nie... Naprawdę chciałam pouczyć się właśnie z tobą... // (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Gdybyś uważała na lekcjach to musiałabyś tylko raz przeczytać notatki, aby utrwalić przerobiony materiał. Przynajmniej ja zawsze tak robię. A. Wiem, ale muszę jeszcze raz wszystko przejrzeć... B. Niby tak, ale nie zawsze uważnie słuchałam... // C. Nie każdy jest takim maniakiem nauki jak ty! ♥ Cieszę się, że się cieszysz. Długo dyskutowaliśmy co przygotować, ale w końcu wygrał bieg na orientację. A. Wolałabym coś innego, ale już trudno // B. W każdym bądź razie to bardzo oryginalny pomysł + C. Wiesz kiedy się to odbędzie? - ♥ Tym lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy myślą tak jak ty. A. Nie wiem, ale pomysł jest bardzo oryginalny. // B. Nie powinno być żadnych problemów! - C. W końcu dzięki temu nie będzie lekcji... + ♥ Skończyłem już powtarzać. Teraz czytam książkę. A. Ach tak? Przyzwyczaiłam się już, że zawsze, gdy cię widzę to się uczysz... + B. Serio? Co to za książka? // C. Nie wolisz się trochę zabawić z innymi zamiast czytać książkę? - ♥ To wcale nie jest nudne. A ty, co robisz w wolnym czasie? A. Idę się przespacerować po mieście.Trochę świeżego powietrza dobrze robi, wiesz? B. Przeważnie gdzieś łażę. Nie tracę czasu na czytanie książek skoro jest tyle innych rzeczy do roboty. - ♥ Relacje między wami chyba nigdy się nie poprawią... A. To niemożliwe, przecież ona jest za bardzo... B. Jako, że marzę o świecie, w którym Amber nie istnieje... Nie ma na to zbyt dużych szans... C. Nigdy nie mów nigdy, ale chyba trzeba by cudu... // Odcinek 9 ♥ Tak, właśnie skończyłem. Nie zajęło mi to wiele czasu. W każdym razie cieszę się, że też tutaj jesteś. A. Też nie spodziewałam się, że cię tutaj spotkam. Niezła niespodzianka. B. Ja też się cieszę, że ty tutaj jesteś! // C. Wolałabym spotkać kogoś innego, ale dobra... - ♥ Tak, właśnie skończyłem. Czemu pytasz? A. Chciałam tylko zagaić rozmowę. + B. Chciałam tylko być miła. C. Skoro tu jesteś to trzeba wykorzystać okazję i trochę pogadać! // ♥ Super! uważaj, żeby piłka nie spadała zbyt często na ziemię! A. Za kogo mnie bierzesz? Jestem lepsza niż ci się wydaje! + B. Okej, postaram się. - C. No to może lepiej nie powinnam w ogóle grać... ♥ Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robiła... A. Obiecuję, że będę celować tylko w głowę! B. Nie jesteś zabawny! + C. Przyznaj chociaż, że na to zasługuje! + ♥ Czemu tak mówisz? A. Bo znosisz wszystkie kaprysy swojej siostry! - B. No bo to prawda... - C. Bo dajesz sobą manipulować. + ♥ To dlatego nie rozumiesz mojej relacji z Amber... Gdybyś miała młodszego brata to byś zrozumiała o co chodzi. A. Nie. Chyba nigdy bym nie zrozumiała... - B. Tak, może masz rację... + ♥ Och Sucrette, więc przyniosłaś swój krem? A. Tak... Ale "księżniczce" to nie wystarcza... -''' B. Tak... Ale ta twoja głupia siostra i tak chce wracać. - ♥ Skoro już to robię to może chcesz żebym ciebie też posmarował? Masz zaczerwienione ramiona. '''A. Hmm? Ech... Pewnie! (ILUSTRACJA) B. Hmm? Ehhh... Nie, dzięki. // ♥ W końcu mamy trochę spokoju. Od razu mi lepiej, ale i tak nie będę mógł długo zostać... Inaczej mogę mieć kłopoty. A. Chyba lepiej, żebyś od razu wrócił. B. Rozumiem. Spoko. Co chcesz teraz porobić? + ♥ Hmm... Chcesz pójść się trochę pokąpać? A. Tak! Pewnie! (ILUSTRACJA) B. Wolałabym poodbijać jeszcze trochę rakietkami albo się poopalać. Odcinek 10 ♥ Trzymaj. Podpisz tutaj. Nie widzieliśmy się wcześniej, dlatego chciałem zapytać... Jak spędziłaś resztę wakacji? A. Bardzo dobrze! Świetnie się bawiłam po wypadzie na plażę! + B. Przyznaję, że trochę mi ciebie brakowało... Zastanawiałam się czy nie wrócić na plażę. // C. Nie było tak super jak podczas naszego spotkania na plaży, ale i tak było fajnie! ♥ Nowego ucznia? Nic o tym nie wiem... A. Przecież to twoja praca! Czym się w takim razie zajmujesz? - B. Dziwne! Jak ja przyszłam pierwszy raz do szkoły to byłeś na bieżąco! // C. A więc nie jest nowy? - ♥ Ha ha! Chyba mam deja vu! A. Ja też, ale to w dobrej wierze! - B. Odpowiedz i tyle. Odpuść sobie swoje komentarze. - C. Tak to prawda, ale tym razem nie szukam go dla siebie. Odcinek 11 ♥ Serio tak myślisz? A więc postaram się ciebie nie zawieść!? A. Jeżeli nie będziesz opowiadać swoich żartów to na pewno wszystko będzie super! B. Na pewno nie zawiedziesz! Nie ma takiej opcji! ♥ Ja też. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko przebiegnie bez problemów. W każdym bądź razie będę wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, jeżeli zaczniemy się kłócić. A. Nie martw się. Będziemy się świetnie bawić! + B. Gdybyś nie był taki trudny, taki... C. Też mam taką nadzieję... Będziemy mogli wykorzystać ten czas, aby się do siebie zbliżyć. ♥ Nie wiem... Przeszło mi to przez głowę, ale nie miałem czasu na takie rzeczy, a więc raczej nie. A. Powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę od czasu do czasu. Ciągle tylko pracujesz. B. A więc dobrze zrobiłam, że cię zapytałam! ♥ Chcesz, żebyśmy siedli gdzieś z boku? A. Pewnie! B. Przykro mi, ale wolę zostać z dziewczynami. - ♥ Co za entuzjazm! Aż miło popatrzeć! A. Ha ha, może za bardzo się przejmuję. + B. Wiadomo, no nie? W końcu spędzę cały dzień razem z tobą! C. Ale nie wszyscy, aż tak się cieszą... ♥ Wstyd mi za nią... Przywiązuje tyle uwagi do tak idiotycznych rzeczy... A. Tak ... ale myślisz, że ma rację? Naprawdę wyglądam tak strasznie w tym stroju?? B. Spoko... Już dawno powinnam się do tego przyzwyczaić! // ♥ Z Lysandrem. Musieliśmy być razem w parze, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. A. Oja! Uważaj, żebyś się z nim nie zgubił! Jest bardzo roztrzepany! B. Spoko! Dobrze, że ci to nie przeszkadza! C. Nie wolałeś być w parze z kimś innym? ♥ Nie, musiała mi wypaść po drodze... Może moglibyśmy się wrócić po naszych śladach i ją odnaleźć? Ale pewnie już dawno odleciała gdzieś z wiatrem... A. Następnym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie! B. Świetnie! No to jesteśmy w niezłych tarapatach! - C. Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzimy. ♥ W sumie to bieg na orientację był całkiem niezłym pomysłem. Świetnie się bawię!? A. Masz szczęście... B. Serio? To świetnie! Już się bałam że się ze mną nudzisz!? ♥ Nie wiem... Na pewno byłbym zawiedziony, ale rozumiem, że może wolałabyś spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a nie ze mną. A. Nawet gdybym była w parze z innym chłopakiem? B. Jestem pewna, że będę się lepiej bawić z tobą niż z dziewczynami! ♥ Plaża, biegi ....Można by pomyśleć, że nie możesz już beze mnie wytrzymać, ha ha !? A. Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego. Lubię cię i tyle. B. Nie do końca się mylisz, ha ha! C. To prawda, że lubię spędzać z tobą czas. ♥ Pewnie. A. Miałeś już dziewczynę? Wiesz... tak na poważnie. B. Gdybym nie zapytała czy chcesz być ze mną w parze to sam byś mnie o to poprosił? ♥ Na pewno. Pewnie bym trochę poczekał, żeby sprawdzić czy może wolisz być z kimś innym w parze. A. A ty nie wolałeś być z kimś innym? B. Byłbyś zbyt nieśmiały, żeby mnie zapytać czy chciałabym być z tobą w parze? ♥ ... Myślałaś o tym, żeby być w parze z Lysandrem albo Kastielem? A. W sumie to nowy uczeń jest całkiem niezły. Wiesz, Alexy. - B. To prawda, że chętnie byłabym w parze z Kastielem... ? - C. Nie, chciałam tylko zobaczyć twoją reakcję. - ♥ W każdym razie zgubiliśmy się... Co teraz robimy?? A. Cofniemy się. Na pewno na kogoś wpadniemy... B. Wejdę na skałę. Może uda mi się kogoś zobaczyć? ♥ Powinniśmy się raczej wrócić. Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę... A. Masz rację... B. Nie, chcę się wspiąć i zobaczyć co jest dookoła! (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 12 ♥ Byliśmy przerażeni! Dwoje uczniów zgubiło się w lesie podczas gdy ścieżka była dokładnie oznaczona! Co wam strzeliło do głowy? A. (Powiedz, że to wina Nataniela.) - B. (Weź winę na siebie.) + C. (Na razie nic nie mów.) // ♥ Tak jak widać... Będę grać w koszykówkę. A. Dlaczego dziewczyny nie zostały uwzględnione? - B. Myślisz, że też mogę przyjść? // C. Też chętnie bym pograła! // ♥ TATUAŻ? Podglądasz chłopaków jak się rozbierają, tylko po żeby zobaczyć czyjś TATUAŻ? Myślisz, że to kupię? A. Nie, w sumie to się zgubiłam... - B. Ale to prawda... + C. Nikogo nie podglądałam! - ♥ Nie myślałem, że jesteś zdolna do takich rzeczy... A. Nie przemyślałam tego... // B. Spokojnie, widziałam tylko twoje plecy! // C. N-Nataniel... Wiem, że nie powinnam o to pytać, ale te ślady na twoich plecach... Skąd one się tam wzięły? - ♥ Pracuję nad pewnym projektem dla nauczycieli. Zebranie zaczyna się za kilka minut. A. Za kilka minut? No to jesteś spóźniony! // B. Czemu nic o tym nie wiem? - C. ...Czemu za każdym razem, gdy jakiś nauczyciel o coś prosi to ty jesteś w to zaangażowany? - Odcinek 13 ♥ Bo chciałaś podglądać chłopaków w szatni, gdy się przebierają! To nie jest wystarczający powód? A. Tak... Może? // B. No, ale przecież zawsze ci pomagałam! To niesprawiedliwe, że gniewasz się na mnie za taką małą głupotę! + C. Tak, w sumie to masz rację... // ♥ Mam chyba prawo być w złym humorze! A. Tak, ale jest mi przykro, że to z powodu tego co się wydarzyło wczoraj... B. Już ci mówiłam, że mi przykro... + C. Wkurzasz się z byle powodu... Jak Kastiel. ♥ A. Zbieram fundusze na organizację koncertu. Chcesz się dorzucić? - B. Jeżeli chcesz, żeby koncert się odbył to trzeba by dorzucić trochę kasy. Zgadzasz się? // C. Masz jakieś drobniaki? // ♥ Chcesz żebym z tobą poszedł? A. Pewnie! + B. Nie, sama sobie poradzę. // ♥ Im wcześniej je zrobię tym lepiej. Praca w pośpiechu nie daje zbyt dobrych rezultatów. A. Przestań na chwilę myśleć o nauce i chodź nam pomóc! + (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) B. Tak, to prawda. Pewnie powinnam zrobić to samo. // (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) ♥ Dobra robota! Nie czujesz się lepiej, gdy odstawiasz coś na swoje miejsce? A. N-Niekoniecznie... - B. Tak, lepsze to niż, gdyby ta drabina miała zostać na korytarzu. C. Czuję się prawie tak jakbym spełniła dobry uczynek! + Odcinek 14 ♥ Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, aby zrobić spis wszystkich osób, które przyjdą na koncert? A. To mógłby być niezły pomysł! + B. Nie mam pojęcia... - C. Nie sądzisz, że namęczymy się przy tym na darmo? // ♥ To dlatego, że krzyczał na Lysandra... Nie sądziłem, że jest aż taki spokojny. Ani razu nie podniósł głosu podczas gdy Kastiel prawie go zbluzgał. A. Może się bał? - B. Lysander i jego słynna cierpliwość... // C. Ty też umiesz być bardzo cierpliwy! // ♥ Tak. Poprosiłem Melanię, żeby ze mną poczekała. Jeżeli pan Farazowski się zgodzi to będziemy mogli razem ją zmontować. A. (Melania i on? Nie ma mowy!) // (pomagamy) + B. Okey! Życzę Wam powodzenia! // (idziemy do domu) = ♥ Tak, obiło mi się to o uszy... A. Może też będziesz mieć swój fanklub po koncercie!! // B. Mam nadzieję, że po koncercie nie będziesz miał swojego fanklubu... + Odcinek 15 ♥ Sucrette, podobał ci się koncert? A. Sorry, ale nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Muszę znaleźć Kastiela. - B. Był ekstra! Genialnie zagrałeś na perkusji! I ten strój też świetnie ci pasował! Wyglądałeś fajniej niż zwykle! + ♥ Niespecjalnie mnie to interesuje. A. Przecież dopiero co powiedziałeś, że cię to zaciekawiło! + B. No chodź! (Łapiesz go za ramię i ciągniesz za sobą.) - ♥ J-Ja szybko się zmyłem... Tak na wszelki wypadek. A. Ha ha! Jesteś taki słodki! - B. Dobrze zrobiłeś! + C. Tchórz! // ♥ Bardzo chętnie spędziłbym z tobą trochę więcej czasu, ale naprawdę muszę już wracać. A. Och, szkoda... + B. No chodź! (Łapiesz go za ramię i ciągniesz za sobą) C. Powiedz lepiej, że Cię to nie obchodzi! Odcinek 16 ♥ Jeżeli szukasz mnie od tak dawna to znaczy, że chcesz mnie o coś poprosić. A. Mogłam mieć po prostu ochotę się z tobą spotkać. + ' B. Mogłam mieć po prostu ochotę cię trochę pozaczepiać... // ♥ ''A ty idziesz od razu poprosić moją siostrę o pomoc?! 'A. Ale to dotyczy twojej siostry, a nie ciebie... + ' B. Wyluzuj, dopiero co nie mogłeś jej już znieść! - A. (Porozmawiaj z nim.) - '''B. (Zignoruj go.) // Odcinek 17 leftBy odblokować dodatkowe dialogi/reakcje, przed wizytą znajomych w twoim mieszkaniu, połóż na komodzie zdjęcie Nataniela, które dostałaś w odcinku 6 od Rozalii, które później w ramkę oprawiła ci Violetta. ♥ ... A. Jeżeli to jest dokładnie słowo w słowo to, co chciałeś powiedzieć, to ci wybaczam. // B. Nie wybaczam ci. W tym wypadku naprawdę dałeś ciała. // ♥ ... Chcesz usłyszeć jak mówię, że jestem kretynem? A. Tak! // B. Nie, sorry, poniosło mnie... // ♥ Zasłużyłem na to. Mimo to, wybaczysz mi? Tchórzliwy, egoistyczny kretyn ma chyba jednak jakieś ukryte zalety... Prawda? A. Nooo... Niech ci będzie. + B. Nie. Trzeba było wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć. - ♥ Co cię skłoniło do tego, żeby postawić się Debrze? Nie byłoby o wiele łatwiej udawać, że nigdy nic nie powiedziała? A. Nie jestem z tych co dają sobą pomiatać. - B. Pomyślałam o tym przez chwilę, ale potem zmieniłam zdanie. C. Nie wiem... chyba jestem głupia. + ♥ Ha ha! To nie jest miejsce dla książek! A. Lubię uczyć się koło łóżka! // B. W ten sposób mogę je czytać zanim pójdę spać! + ' C. Jakbym słyszała swoją mamę! - ♥ ''Nie przeszkadzałoby mi gdybym został trochę sam... '''A. Chcesz, żebym Cię zostawiła w spokoju? // B. Cały czas jesteś sam w swoim kącie, potrzeba Ci trochę odmiany! C. Powiedz wprost, że przeszkadza Ci moje towarzystwo! ♥ Ja też... Chciałbym zostać trochę sam razem z tobą. A. Szkoda, że Kentin się przyczepił. B. Ach, tak nie przeszkadzałoby mi to. C. Jeżeli mnie gdzieś zaprosisz, to będziemy mogli pobyć sami. ♥ Powinienem cię wspierać już wcześniej. Przykro mi. A. To prawda... Po zastanowieniu się, to nie wiem czy ci wybaczę! - B. Miałeś swoje powody... Nie były zbyt dobre, ale nie będziemy się rozdrabniać. + lub // ♥ A. (Podejdź do Nataniela.) + ' B. (Podejdź do Kentna.) - C. (Idź sama.) // ♥ ''Skończyłem wczoraj czytać książkę i nie wiem jaką teraz zacząć... A. Nie wiem, nie mam za bardzo czasu na czytanie. - lub // '''B. Kryminał! Nie ma nic lepszego! + ♥ Gdy usłyszałem z głośników jak Debra wszystko wypaplała, to nie mogłem się powstrzymać, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. A. To był genialny pomysł! + B. Tak, ale na pewno udałoby nam się ją zdemaskować bez Twojej pomocy. - ♥ Właśnie dlatego, że to idiota, to nic cię nie zmusza, żeby spędzać z nim czas. Nie potrzebujesz go. Ja tutaj jestem. A. Ale ja bardzo lubię Kastiela... B. Wiem i nie mam zamiaru z nim rozmawiać, nie martw się. Wczoraj go zignorowałam. + C. Ale biedny... Został zmanipulowany! + ♥ W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że spotkam kogoś tak sumiennego jak ty! Postaramy się to załatwić jak najszybciej, nie martw się! Zdążysz odrobić swoje zadania. A jeżeli sobie nie poradzisz, to przyjdę ci pomóc przed lekcjami! A. A więc specjalnie będę się ociągać! // B. Dzięki! To mnie podbudowało! Odcinek 18 ♥ Tak... Miałem ochotę na małą zmianę... A. Pasuje ci to! Podoba mi się ten krawat! + B. Ufff! W końcu pozbyłeś się tych okropnych spodni! // C. O nie, wcześniej wyglądałeś o wiele lepiej... - ♥ Uważaj zaraz się na Ciebie rzuci! A. W lewo. B. W prawo. (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 20 Przy wyborze "Śpiąca Królewna" i "Czerwony Kapturek:" ♥ I tak nie oczekiwałem, że zagramy jakąś poważną sztukę... A. No już, jestem pewna, że będzie fajnie! + B. Mogłam jednak zagłosować na inną sztukę... - Przy wyborze "Alicja w Krainie Czarów": ♥ Tak... Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co by było, gdyby wybrano Czerwonego Kapturka! A. No to dobrze, że wybrałam tę sztukę! + (- przy niskim lovometrze) B. Przecież ta historia jest słodka! - C. Nic nie mów... Chyba bym się rzuciła przez okno! // ♥ Ach... I nie chciałabyś jeszcze raz poćwiczyć z kimś innym?.. Im więcej się powtarza, tym lepiej... A. Nie dzięki. Raz mi wystarczy! - B. Ach, tak? W takim razie z przyjemnością! + ♥ ... A. Okropnie szybko bije mi serce, to straszne! (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Nic nie mów.) Odcinek 21 ♥ Pomóż mi, zamiast się śmiać! A. Nie potrzebujesz mnie, świetnie sobie radzisz! // B. Ile mi za to zapłacisz? - C. Ha ha, już idę! + ' ♥ ''Amber: Nie mieszaj się do tego! Daj mi w spokoju porozmawiać z moim bratem! A. Twoje koleżanki cię szukały. Lepiej idź się z nimi spotkać... // B. Ja też mam ochotę porozmawiać z Natanielem... - '''C. No już, spokojnie... Zostawię was samych... + Odcinek 22 ♥ A. Twoi rodzice są naprawdę straszni... - B. Chcesz o tym pogadać? C. Chcesz zmienić temat? // lub + ♥ To źle...? A. Nie, to zabawne! // lub + B. Nie mam zdania na ten temat... // C. To przede wszystkim przestarzałe... ♥ Ty też lubisz zagadki? A. Tak! Jestem w tym niezła! // lub + B. Tak! Nawet jeżeli nieczęsto udaje mi się je rozwiązać... ♥ Dobrze... A więc... "W każdej wsi jest taki budzik, który co dzień wszystkich budzi. Co to jest?" A. Kura. - B. Dzwon. C. (Nie wydaje mi się, aby to było to...) ♥ A. Dzwon. B. Kogut. + C. Nie wiem... ♥ *uśmieszek* Tak, doskonale. A. Ach, tak? U mnie też! - B. Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. // C. Nie masz ochoty o tym gadać, co? + ♥ Słuchaj, za każdym razem, gdy widzę jak jej szukasz, to źle się to kończy. A. No, zajmij się swoimi sprawami! - B. To nie moja wina, że wszystko idzie na opak, gdy twoja siostra jest w pobliżu! - C. Nasze spotkania nie zawsze kończyły się źle! + ♥ Nie udawaj niewiniątka. Za każdym razem, gdy widzę was razem, to źle się to kończy! A. Odpuść sobie... Mogę robić, co chcę. B. Przynajmniej dzięki nam zawsze się coś dzieje! + C. Sorry... Odcinek 23 ♥ A więc? A. A więc...? // B. Przyszłam po ciebie... Twoi rodzice chcą, abyś nakrył do stołu. - ♥ Powiesz mi, co tutaj robisz? A. Już ci powiedziałam. Amber i ja postanowiłyśmy się pogodzić! - B. Może po prostu chciałam spędzić z tobą trochę czasu... // ♥ Lub nie! A. Przysięgam ci, że tak. B. Znasz mnie, nie mam złych zamiarów. // ♥ To nic takiego. A. A jednak coś... B. J-Ja... Nat... (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Zacząłem myśleć, że to dziwne, nie chciałaś przyjść się ze mną spotkać. A. Udało ci się w końcu zrozumieć, że to dlatego, że mi na tobie zależy? // B. A więc, czekałeś na mnie? - Odcinek 24 ♥ Rozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciała mi wybaczyć... A. Idiota... // lub + B. Nie wiem... - C. Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam. + ♥ Jednocześnie to dosyć logiczne, że ten pomysł pochodzi od niego. Nawet jeżeli... dalej ciężko mi zrozumieć, dlaczego mi pomógł. A. Wydaje mi się, że nawet on nie wie. + B. Może dlatego, że to po prostu dobry człowiek. - C. Kastiel nie jest idiotą! Po prostu wiedział, co należało zrobić. // ♥ Tak. Jest skromne, ale dosyć sympatyczne. A. Będę mogła je kiedyś zobaczyć? // B. Cieszę się, że już się zadomowiłeś. // ♥ No... Teraz, gdy mieszkam sam, to będę mógł robić rzeczy, których moi rodzice wcześniej nie tolerowali. A. Pozwolisz sobie mieć inne oceny niż same piątki? - B. To znaczy? // ♥ W sumie, to mój projekt ma związek z tym, że będę mieszkać sam. Niezależność mi się podoba, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym mieć trochę towarzystwa... Nie domyślasz się jeszcze, o co może chodzić? A. Masz zamiar znaleźć sobie... dziewczynę? // B. Kupisz sobie zwierzaka? // C. Będziesz szukać współlokatora?! // ♥ Takich rzeczy się nie traci. No to chcesz iść ze mną? A. Tak, chętnie ci potowarzyszę, będzie fajnie! + B. Tak, zdaje się, że jestem wolna. // ♥ Żeby pójść do sklepu zoologicznego. A. Przez moją karę możesz się spóźnić. Nie czekaj na mnie. - B. O nie... Przez tę głupią karę nie będę mogła pójść. + C. Kurczę! Jak to zrobimy? Muszę posprzątać w sali biologicznej! // ♥ Amber: O nie, najpierw chciałabym zobaczyć kociaki! A. Jesteśmy tutaj dla Nataniela. To on decyduje. // B. Nie bądź głupia, to będzie duża pokusa dla Nataniela. Lepiej znajdźmy najpierw sprzedawcę. C. Ja też chciałabym je zobaczyć… + ♥ Sprzedawczyni: Słucham. A. (wtrąć się) – B. (nic nie mów.) // ♥ Muszę znaleźć sprzedawcę, aby zadać mu kilka pytań. A. Okej, jak chcesz. Na pewno zaraz kogoś znajdziemy. // ♥''Nie ma się co śpieszyć! Najpierw muszę dokładnie to przemyśleć, zanim coś zdecyduję.'' A. Nie zastanawiaj się zbyt długo, bo jeszcze ci uciekną! + ♥ Nie podniecaj się tak, nie ugnę się. Muszę to dobrze przemyśleć, zanim się zdecyduję. A. Och, a więc jednak za tym nowym wyglądem kryje się prawdziwy Nataniel! B. Wiesz jak zepsuć komuś humor... C. Boisz się, że kociaki wygrają tę bitwę? + lub // ♥ Nie podniecaj się tak, nie ugnę się. Muszę to dobrze przemyśleć, zanim się zdecyduję. A. Masz rację. To żywe stworzenia, a nie maskotki. + B. Przestań się tyle zastanawiać... Te maleństwa tylko czekają, aż ktoś je zaadoptuje! C. Ile czasu masz zamiar nad tym myśleć? ♥ Sucrette? A. (Lepiej anuluję swoje pierwsze spotkanie. Wolę wrócić do sklepu zoologicznego z Natanielem.) (możliwa ilustracja) B. (Trudno, powiem że idę do sklepu z kimś innym. W końcu już raz z nim tam poszłam.) - ♥ Trudno. Przejdę się tam sam. A. Może moglibyśmy tam pójść innym razem? // B. Okej. - ♥ Nie za bardzo lubię gryzonie… A. Ja też nie… // ♥ Ach tak, dlaczego? A. Są za małe i nie za bardzo się przywiązują. + ♥ Sucrette, będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeżeli Amber pójdzie razem z nami? A. (Wykluczone! Muszę mu to wyperswadować.) // B. (Nie chcę, aby z nami szła, ale nie mam także zamiaru skarżyć się Natanielowi z powodu zadania z historii.) ♥ Amber, co ty znowu zrobiłaś? A. Ukradła moje zadanie, a potem je podarła, a więc przykro mi, ale nie mam zamiaru spędzać z nią czasu. (idziecie bez Amber) // B. Ukradła moje zadanie, a potem je podarła. Jeżeli chcesz, to zwolnię jej swoje miejsce. (Amber idzie z wami) ♥ "Kumplujemy", to chyba nie jest dobre słowo. A. A więc, jakbyś to nazwał? B. Armin, nie bierz tego do siebie. Już wcześniej zaplanowaliśmy to wyjście... C. Armin, źle się składa. Dzisiaj wieczorem jestem zajęta. Odcinek 25 ♥ Przyznaję, że nie jestem zbytnio przekonany do metod pani Delanay... A. Bo boisz się, że będziesz siedzieć w ławce z kimś, kogo nie lubisz? // B. Uważasz, że to zła nauczycielka - C. Ja się jej trochę boję... + ♥ ... A. A jak się miewa Śnieżka? // B. Wiesz, z kim najchętniej chciałbyś być w parze? + (zależnie od lovo) C. (Nic więcej nie mów) ♥ Nie wiem... A. W każdym razie ja z chęcią byłabym z tobą w parze. + B. Byłabym onieśmielona gdybym była z tobą w parze... C. Ja bym cię widziała z Arminem! ♥ Informacje o czym? A. Nie mamy czasu! Alexy, musimy już iść. Armin i Roza na nas czekają. B. O nowym szkolnym wydarzeniu. // ♥ W każdym razie ja nic nie wiem na ten temat. A. Trzeba przyznać, że ostatnio nie wiesz za wiele, co się dzieje w tej szkole. - B. Nie szkodzi. Sami poszukamy. // C. Tym lepiej. Przynajmniej nie wpadniesz w kłopoty, jeśli coś znajdziemy. + ♥ Nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Mam nadzieję, że pani Delanay nie zrzuci winy na mnie i Melanię... A. To nie wasza wina! Powinna tutaj być... + (dalszy dialog) B. Obawiam się, że... Raczej nie żartowała, gdy poprosiła was, abyście pilnowali klasy. C. Po prostu jej powiesz, że nie mogłeś nic zrobić. - ♥ Chciałbym móc to powiedzieć, ale na pewno ma coś ważnego do załatwienia... Poza tym, zadaniem gospodarza jest pomagać nauczycielowi w razie potrzeby. A. Ale co chcesz zrobić? Pozostaliśmy sami sobie. Ciężko nie zacząć rozmawiać. B. Cieszę się, że dalej bierzesz sobie tę rolę do serca. To znaczy, że aż tak bardzo się nie zmieniłeś... + ♥ Może, ale podobno nawet nauczycielka nie wie, jak mogło do tego dojść. Ich praca była tak chaotyczna, że nie potrafią wytłumaczyć, co wymieszali i w jakich ilościach... A. Skąd to wiesz? // B. Przyglądałam się im jak pracują, nie dziwi mnie to... - C. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby pani Delanay została z nami w klasie! // lub + Odcinek 26 ♥ A co powinienem myśleć? W szkole pojawi się nowa uczennica, nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego. A. Nie wiem, coś na pewno się zmieni… // B. Tak, na pewno masz rację. + C. To sobie pomyślałeś, gdy się tutaj pojawiłam? - ♥ Nie za bardzo. Mam zamiar spędzić trochę czasu z Amber. Mam wrażenie, że odkąd wyprowadziłem się z domu, to staliśmy się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. A. Nie dziwi mnie to. Czasem często się kłócimy, gdy z kimś mieszkamy, ale gdy potem każdy żyje osobno to cieszymy się z każdego spotkania. // B. Domyślam się, że jej ciebie brakuje. To normalne. + C. Nawet nie wiesz, kiedy organizujemy piknik. Może akurat będziesz wolny. - ♥ Jak do tego doszło? A. To przez twoją uroczą siostrę... // B. Hmm, powiedzmy, że ktoś mi w tym pomógł. // lub + C. Nie jestem pewna, czy prawda cię ucieszy... Odcinek 27 ♥ A. N-Nataniel, muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.. // B. T-tak zapewniam cię że wszystko gra. + ♥ A. Kim chciałaby abyś pomógł jej w nauce. // B. Myślę, że mógłbyś pomóc Kim. Ostatnio nie za bardzo radzi sobie z lekcjami. + ♥ To oczywiste, że się myli. Ale ja też nie mogę zdziałać cudów. Będzie musiała przestać się tak spinać, gdy do niej mówię. A. Ty też będziesz musiał wykazać się cierpliwością. To dla niej trudne przyznać, że potrzebuje pomocy. + B. To prawda. Musi zdać sobie sprawę, że ma szczęście, że chcesz jej poświęcić swój czas. C. Myślę, że oboje będziecie musieli się do siebie dostosować. // ♥ Naprawdę jesteś osobą, na którą można liczyć. A. Wiesz, że możesz też na mnie liczyć gdybyś chciał mi wyjawić jakiś sekret.... B. Możesz podziękować mojej herkulesowej sile. + lub // C. Zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie. + ♥ A. Ty... nie powinieneś się martwić. Amber trochę dojrzała. // B. Masz rację to nie wróży nic dobrego.. - C. Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - Odcinek 28 ♥ Kim jest trochę za bardzo drażliwa. Muszę uważać na wszystko, co mówię, abyśmy mogli iść dalej z materiałem... A. Spokojnie, mówisz o mojej przyjaciółce. + B. Jestem pewna, że uda się wam ze sobą oswoić, haha. // C. Przynajmniej następnym razem uda ci się tego uniknąć. - ♥ Bardzo mnie wspierałaś w tych trudnych chwilach, dlatego chciałbym poznać twoje zdanie. Myślisz, że powinienem się z nimi spotkać? A. Tak! B. Hmm... To zależy. Czujesz, że jesteś gotowy? // lub + C. Moim zdaniem, jest jeszcze na to za wcześnie. ♥ A. (Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.) B. (Lepiej zapytam, czy wszystko w porządku.) C. (Wolę do tego nie nawiązywać.) // Odcinek 29 ♥ (Ale w tym samym czasie przed drzwiami przeszła grupa uczniów i zmienił zdanie) A. (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie złapać go za rękę.) + B. (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie pocałować go szybko w usta) // lub + C. (Popatrzyłam na niego z wdzięcznością. Doceniam, że szanuje mój wybór.) // ♥ Jeżeli o mnie chodzi to chciałbym nauczyć się czegoś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiłem, jak malarstwo albo fotografia. A. Malarstwo też by mi się spodobało! B. Fotografia też by mi się spodobała! C. Chyba wolałabym coś innego... Jeszcze nie wiem co. + ♥ Masz już jakieś pomysły? A. Wiem tylko, że chciałabym fotografować ludzi. // lub + B. Wiem tylko, że chciałabym fotografować martwą naturę. C. Wiem tylko, że nie chce mi się nad tym myśleć... ♥ Ja też! A w szczególności twarze. A. Zgadzam się. To jedyna rzecz, jaką oglądam na zdjęciach. B. Tak, ale potrzebujemy też jakiegoś zaskakującego szczegółu. // lub + Odcinek 31 ♥ Brakowało mi ciebie... A. Serio? Przecież widzieliśmy się wczoraj. B. Mi ciebie też. // C. Jesteś naprawdę uroczy. - Odcinek 32 ♥ Moja mama przyszła w odwiedziny... A. Biedaku, mam nadzieję, że nie było tak źle... // B. Czyli jak zepsuć nastrój... + C. Udało wam się pogodzić? - Odcinek 34 ♥ A. Jesteś na mnie zły? - B. Unikasz mnie? C. Wszystko gra? + ♥ Sucrette, co się stało? Zgubiłaś coś? A. Ja, nie... Próbuję pomóc Iris znaleźć jej telefon. // B. Hmm... Można tak powiedzieć... - C. Nie, nie. Widziałeś może Iris? + ♥ A. Co robiliście? B. Gdybym nie znała tak dobrze Priyi, to byłabym zazdrosna. + C. Było mi trochę smutno, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną porozmawiać. ♥ Jakiś czas temu też przyszłaś mi z pomocą... A. (Nie mam ochoty do tego wracać...) B. (Gdybym mogła się cofnąć w czasie, bez wahania zrobiłabym to samo.) (ILUSTRACJA) C. (Może chce porozmawiać o swoim ojcu?) Odcinek 35 ♥ Zazwyczaj nigdy nie wychodzi z mieszkania. To prawdziwy salonowy kot. Szukałem jej przez godzinę. Strasznie się bałem, że coś jej się stanie. A. Och, rozumiem... Na twoim miejscu zrobiłabym to samo. + B. Wiesz, strasznie się bałam bez ciebie... // C. Nie mogłeś jej poszukać po powrocie? - ♥ A. Myślisz, że to dlatego, że już z nią nie mieszkasz? + B. Wiesz może, czy zdarza się jej korzystać z aplikacji randkowych? C. Powinna w końcu dorosnąć. To patetyczne. - ♥ A. (Mam ochotę go pocałować...) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Mogłabym się tak wpatrywać w jego oczy godzinami...) C. (Mam ochotę mu pogratulować. Bez niego bym sobie nie poradziła.) Odcinek 36 ♥ A. Wiesz, on nie jest taki straszny... B. Wiesz, ty i Kastiel wcale się tak od siebie nie różnicie... C. To się wydaje... dziwne, prawda? ♥ Pójdę do sklepiku po kanapki. Dołącz do mnie w ogrodzie. A. (Podaj mu pieniądze.) // B. (Nie proponuj pieniędzy.) ♥ Żartujesz? Ja stawiam. A. (Nalegaj.) B. Dobrze, ale ja płacę następnym razem. + C. Dziękuję. // lub + ♥ A. Chyba coś ci się ubzdurało. B. Skucha, tylko prawie skręcił mi kostkę. C. Jak widzisz, to nie podziałało. (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ A. (Powoli się do niego zbliżyłam, aby go pocałować.) B. (Energicznie go do siebie przyciągnęłam.) (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Pomimo tego, że przyjaźni się z Kastielem, Lysander jest dosyć sympatyczny. Ale przyznaję, że nigdy nie udało mi się go przejrzeć. A. Własnie to mnie do niego przyciągnęło. B. Wiesz, ty też w pewien sposób jesteś tajemniczy. + C. Ciebie też czasem ciężko przejrzeć. ♥ Nie wiem... Nie myślałem, że Armin się tobą interesował... Albo w ogóle dziewczynami. Prawie cały czas trzyma nos w konsoli. A. To niezbyt miłe mówić tak o swoim przyjacielu... B. Szkoda, że tak go podsumowujesz. C. Mylisz się, ma też inne zainteresowania! (Nieśmiało się zaśmiałam.) // Odcinek 37 ♥ A. Chętnie poznałabym go lepiej. B. Jeszcze nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. - C. W każdym razie jest super wobec Alexy'ego i Armina. + ♥ Co najbardziej do ciebie przemawia? A. Mam ochotę zobaczyć "Farlo". + B. Uwielbiam filmy science-fiction! // C. Chyba najbardziej przemawia do mnie komedia romantyczna. ♥ A. (Zapłaciłam za oba bilety.) + (-20$) B. (Zapłaciłam za siebie.) // (-10$) C. (Spojrzałam na Nataniela nie wiedząc, co zrobić.) ♥ A. Super! Jesteśmy praktycznie sami. B. Dziwne, nikogo nie ma. // C. O nie... Sala jest pusta. ♥ Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zechciał cię słuchać. A. Mimo wszystko warto spróbować. // B. Ale z ciebie pesymista! C. Może, ale nie mam wyboru. Odcinek 38 ♥ Dlaczego tak mówisz? A. Bo to prawda... // B. Ostatnio miałam problemy z koncentracją. + C. Takie mam odczucie... - ♥ Chcesz, żebym spróbował z nim porozmawiać? A. Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł. // B. Tylko nie to! + C. Nie. - ♥ A. Właśnie spotkałam Melanię, która też powtarzała historię. + u Nata, Kim i Iris B. Macie pomysł jaki temat może się pojawić? +? C. Ja też mam pewne braki. +? ♥ Czekałem na ciebie, aby potowarzyszyć ci w drodze do szkoły. A. To urocze. + lub // B. Nie możesz się beze mnie obejść? C. Boisz się, że się zgubię? - Odcinek 39 ♥ Czasem mam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest trochę próżne. A. No co ty! + B. Rozumiem. // C. To trochę głupie. ♥ No dobrze... Przynajmniej twoja mama wygląda na bardziej gościnną, niż twój tata. A. Tak, to trochę niepokojące. // B. Mój tata naprawdę aż tak bardzo cię nastraszył? C. Racja... + Odcinek 40 ♥ A. Ale przecież nie masz się o co martwić. - B. Rozumiem, co czujesz. // C. Ja jestem dosyć niecierpliwa. + ♥ Cieszę się, że się dobrze bawiłaś. A. Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę dobrym tancerzem. + B. Ty też spędziłeś udany wieczór? C. Myślisz, że Amber też udało się sobą zająć? ♥ Ale w końcu znalazłem inspirację. A. Tym lepiej. + B. Jak ci się to udało? C. Przynajmniej nie opowiadałeś wątpliwych żartów tak, jak Kastiel. ♥ Ten dom przywołuje mi złe wspomnienia. A. Możemy jeszcze zawrócić... B. Naprawdę potrzebujesz tych rzeczy? C. Nie martw się. Jestem z tobą. + ♥ Muszę przyznać, że czuję się jak obcy, gdy wracam do tego domu.... A. Nie powinieneś. - B. Rozumiem. C. Nie szkodzi. ♥ A. Jesteś pewien, że to nie będzie przeszkadzać? B. Już od dawna miałam ochotę zobaczyć, gdzie mieszkasz. C. Tak, z przyjemnością. + ♥ A więc, co o nim myślisz? A. Jest trochę mroczne. B. Jest przytulne. + C. Trochę brakuje dekoracji. ♥ I to prawdziwy wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę jej charakter! Niezły z niej uparciuch! A. W takim razie powinnyśmy nieźle się dogadać. + B. Ach tak? C. Nie wierzę. ♥ Uważam, że są za chude... Jak to ramiona prymusa. A. Co za pomysł! + B. Żartujesz sobie? C. Bzdura. =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 2 ♥ ... A. Znasz ich...? Wydawało się tak, jakbyście się znali, a oni się przestraszyli... // B. Zmieniłeś się. Prawie cię nie poznałam... +5 ♥ Nie wyglądałaś na osobę, która sobie nie poradzi. Poza tym znalazłby się ktoś inny, kto by ci pomógł. To przypadek, że byłem to akurat ja... A. A co ty w ogóle robisz w tej okolicy? - B. No jasne, przecież znokautowałabym ich jeszcze zanim zdążyliby mi coś zrobić! +5 ♥ A. Chciałabym, żeby nasza historia inaczej się wtedy skończyła... -10? B. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Natanielu... +5? ♥ ... A. Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć... Co to za zmiana, Nataniel?! Co ci się stało?! - B. Jestem trochę w szoku... Nie wierzę w to, co widzę. // ♥ Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził? A. Nie, nie... Dam sobie radę, dziękuję. Muszę pójść tam sama. +10 B. Cóż... Jeśli nie sprawi ci to kłopotu... (Nie bardzo podoba mi się pomysł wracania samej i natknięcia się ponownie na tych dwóch gości...) // (dalsze dialogi) ♥ I co, spotkałaś starych znajomych? A. Tak, Rozę, Alexego... Ale wydaje mi się... że raczej nie utrzymujecie bliskich kontaktów... +5 B. Tak, kilku... ♥ Ale mimo wszystko cieszysz się, że tu wróciłaś? Pomijając ten wieczór... A. Tak! Bardzo. +5 B. Powiedzmy, że był to długi dzień... (Począwszy od historii z moją super współlokatorką po dzisiejszy wieczór...) // ♥ Nie chcę iść dalej, chyba nie wyglądałoby to za dobrze, jeśli pierwszej nocy wylądowałbym w twoim pokoju... Chyba, że...? A. Hej, za kogo ty się uważasz?! +5 B. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to... -10 C. To jakiś żart? // ♥ A. (Lepiej będzie, jak dyskretnie wrócę do swojego zajęcia...) // (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Spróbuję zwrócić jego uwagę, żeby się z nim przywitać.) ♥ Długo mnie już tak szpiegujesz? A. Nie szpieguję cię. Usłyszałam hałas i chciałam sprawdzić, co się dzieje. B. Jakąś chwilę. Miło się na ciebie patrzy. +5 C. Biegałam obok na bieżni i byłam ciekawa, kto tak zacięcie trenuje. ♥ Po liceum wziąłem się za to na poważnie. To sport, który pozwala dać upust energii... I się obronić. A. Tak, rzeczywiście... Jest dość brutalny. +5 B. Podoba mi się. C. Jestem zaskoczona, że trenujesz taki sport! ♥ I co, zapisałaś się już na dobre na tę siłownię? A. To chyba jedyna w mieście. B. Myślę, że tak. +5 C. Tak, a co, chciałbyś mieć cały klub dla siebie? Odcinek 3 ♥ Właśnie szedłem cię odwiedzić. Naprawdę. A. Hmm… Coś mi mówi, że to nie do końca prawda. -5 B. A więc oto jestem. Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? // ♥ Gdybyś chciała urozmaicić swoje codzienne życie, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć, Sucrette. Byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc wyświadczyć ci tę przysługę. A. Będę to miała na uwadze, jak kiedyś najdzie mnie ochota. -5 B. Hmm, doskonale wiem, jak dodać pikanterii swojemu życiu i to bez twojej pomocy. +5 ♥ To był jedyny sposób, żebym mógł dostać pieniądze, które moi rodzice odłożyli dla mnie na „studia”. Korzystam z nich, aby bardziej cieszyć się życiem. A. Haha, a co to niby znaczy? Że włóczysz się z jakimiś podejrzanymi typami, którzy zabawiają się atakowaniem dziewczyn na ulicy? B. W końcu robisz to, co dla ciebie ważne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pożałujesz swoich wyborów. +5 C. W końcu mamy tylko jedno życie. ♥ ... A. Niekoniecznie myślałam o koncercie, jeszcze nie wiem, z kim pójdę... (Wolę poczekać i sprawdzić, co planuje Priya lub Roza...) // B. A ty masz już z kim iść? Nie wiem... Może moglibyśmy razem pójść. // ♥ Istnieje ryzyko, że jeszcze mnie zobaczysz na tym korytarzu nie jeden raz. Może za którymś razem będę szedł właśnie do twojego pokoju. A. Już nie bądź taki pewny siebie. B. Możesz mnie odwiedzić, kiedy chcesz. C. Chyba w twoich snach. +5 ♥ Halo, przecież nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy wylądowalibyśmy oboje pod jedną kołdrą... Czyż nie? A. Aleś ty taktowny! Naprawdę, Nat, nie mam już nic więcej do powiedzenia. B. To prawda. Jednak nie mam zamiaru powtarzać swoich błędów. +5 C. Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że pamiętam. Doskonale. ♥ ... A. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. + (ILUSTRACJA) B. To z nią miałeś się spotkać popołudniu? -5 ♥ ... A. Zostaw mnie! Za kogo ty się masz? // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Co jest? ♥ ... A. (Nie muszę na to patrzeć. Odwróciłam się i nacisnęłam przycisk, żeby wezwać windę.) // B. (Spojrzałam wyzywająco na dziewczynę.) // (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ ... A. (Nic nie powiedziałam i odwróciłam się do windy) B. Zasłużyłeś sobie, Nat. // (ILUSTRACJA) es:Conversaciones con Nathaniel Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet